


Il est bien d'être différent

by TinyPlanetExplorer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, From Childhood to Adulthood, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, I'll start adding tags as the story progresses, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small minded Villeneuve, War, gay!LeFou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer
Summary: LeFou hasn't always been LeFou. Once upon a time, people used to call him Etienne, but those times have long since passed.Etienne's life was never a happy one and a traumatised childhood makes a traumatised man. Doubt is forever present on the man's mind, haunted by the horrors of his past.Will it ever stop?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, usually I'm all for fluff, but I kinda wanted to challenge myself writing this story. I'm tagging all possible triggers as I write this story for I myself have no idea where it's headed yet.
> 
> The first chapter is extremely short, but it's more of a prologue than anything.
> 
> XR.J.

Etienne shuffles his feet as the grown-ups talk. They think he can't hear them, but he can. There's nothing wrong with his ears. His parents are talking to the headmaster in hushed tones, glancing back at Etienne every now and again, frowns ever present on their faces. 

The headmaster glares at Etienne, who quickly looks down at his shoes. "It's  _hopeless._ I can't teach the boy anything!" "Maybe you should just try harder!" Etienne's papa is starting to sound desperate. 

"I have tried everything, including forcing the knowledge onto him with a stick." Etienne frowns. The headmaster hadn't tried being nice to him, or patient. "It's no use. The boy is a fool and will never learn. He will need to leave the school." Etienne's eyes burn, but he refuses to show any weakness. Any visible weakness would only make everything worse. 

"Don't do it headmaster, I beg you. The boy will learn, after all he's no different from other boys." Etienne's maman speaks up. "Oh, but he is. He's a strange little kid, that lad of yours." Etienne's papa swallows audibly at this. 

"If I were you, I'd keep that lad hidden away far from the rest of the world." 


	2. Je m'appelle LeFou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etienne meets his kin and becomes the fool.

"Papa, please! I tried!" Etienne cries out as he lands on his back. "You tried? Aw, my poor baby. Surely that will make it all better! Did you hear that, Melisende, darling? He  _tried._ " The man doesn't give his son the chance to get back on his feet, before kicking the lad's side,  _hard._ Etienne yelps, curling up, trying to protect himself. "Roul..." Melisende's voice trails off, shaking her head as she leaves the room. The lad deserves what's coming to him and Roul will make sure he's getting just what he deserves. 

Etienne tries to hold back his screams as his papa mercilessly continues to bring down one blow after the other. "Tu es un fou, you understand?" Etienne's papa kicks him hard against his skull. "Of course you don't." Etienne's papa curses loudly, before dragging the boy on his feet. Blood was flowing steadily from Etienne's mouth, nose and there was a gashing wound at the back of his head where his papa had kicked him. The sight of it made Roul scream out in rage, before dragging the boy with him by his clothes and slamming the boy's head against the rough stone of their wall, leaving a dark red spot on it. Etienne screams, clutching his ear and sobbing loudly. "Dieu, you sound like a pig. Maybe amongst them you'll find your kin." Roul tells the wailing boy, before dragging the 6-year-old boy outside to the pig stalls and throwing him inside, locking the door. 

 

Two days later, the stall door slides open for the first time and Etienne looks up from his spot on the floor, looking both hopeful and terrified at the same time. "Maman! Why can't I hear anything from my left ear? Why wouldn't papa let me out?" Melisende has seen the blood on the wall, of course, the blood of her son. It leaves her cold to know what Roul did to the lad, to their son. He shouldn't have been different. Where did she and Roul go wrong? 

Melisende steps inside, filling the bowl of water that is meant for the pigs, before leaving and locking the stalls behind her. "Maman! No, mommy, don't leave me!" The child wails, crawling towards the door, banging his chubby little fists upon the door. "MAMAN! Please let me out!" He screams and cries until exhaustion takes over and he falls into a deep sleep. 

 

Etienne wakes up from a seething pain spreading all over his body. His entire body feels like it's on fire and he screams. He's drenched from head to toe with boiling water and he starts sobbing loudly, feeling blisters and gashes form on his skin. Around him the pigs oink nervously. The first bucket of water is soon followed by a second, this time filled with ice cold water. Etienne screams again, his hair sticking to his face as he looks up at his papa.

"You are a fool, unworthy of the name your mère has given you. Do you understand?" Etienne nods, his eyes big and filled with terror. "Yes, papa." He whimpers. "From this day forward, you shall no longer have a name. If anyone were to ask for your name, you shall answer them with 'LeFou', do I make myself clear?" Etienne shivers from the cold water, hugging his legs to his body, trying to get warmer. "Oui, papa." Roul walks around the boy, stopping behind him. "What is your name, boy?" "Et-" Roul kicks his feet forward, clashing his boot with Etienne's tailbone. Etienne screeches, tears streaming down his round face. 

"What. Is. Your. Name." Etienne hangs his head in shame, sobs cursing through his body.

 

"Je m'appelle Lefou." 


	3. Je Le Mérit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou is taught what love is.

“What does this say?” LeFou leans closer to his père, concentrating on the letters on the page in front of him. He’s trying as hard as he can to understand what the little markings mean, but the letters appear to be dancing and mixing right in front of his eyes.

“Je ne sais pas.” LeFou yelps as the heavy book hits him square in the face, knocking him backwards. His father does this every week, showing him words, letters and books, expecting LeFou to just understand them.

 

“YOU IDIOT!” Roul rages and LeFou scrambles back, curling his arms around his head to protect himself from the blows. “Stop. Papa, please. Please, stop, papa.” The kicks stop and Roul yanks LeFou on his feet by his collar. “The day I stop, is the day one of us dies and I pray to God every day that it’ll be your miserable existence coming to an end. You are not worthy of living.” Roul spits in the boy’s face and throws him back down. “I am not worthy of living.” LeFou whispers. The pigs are walking around restlessly as tears stream down LeFou’s face.

 

Roul locks the stall behind him, going inside to look for Melisende. “It’s not working. It’s been almost a year, Melisende.” Melisende doesn’t look behind her to face Roul and instead continues to stare out of the window. After a while she speaks up. “You’re too gentle for the boy, Roul. If you wish to take the devil out of him, you’ll need to force it out of him.” She turns around, motioning to something on their bed.  Roul nods and picks it up, making his way back to the stalls. He will get his son back and defeat the devil that has taken over the lad’s body if it was the last thing he’ll do.

 

“Papa? Why are you back so soon?” Fear is evident in LeFou’s voice. The boy is yanked up again and Roul drags him to the other side of the stalls, where he slaughters the pigs and hangs them to bleed out. It’s closed off with a fence so the other pigs can’t get in. The entire ground is one big puddle of blood. “Papa, what are you doing? I don’t want to go in there.” LeFou whimpers, yelping as Roul throws him forward, causing LeFou to land in the blood. Roul closes the fence behind him. LeFou scrambles up, trying to prepare himself for any hit that might come. “Look at you. You’re the most pathetic child I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. You’re not my son.” Roul lowers one of the hooks usually used to hang the pigs on, and throws a rope through it, tying it into a tight knot. “Get over here.” He orders and LeFou slowly stumbles over, clothes drenched in blood. “Hands.” LeFou holds up his hands and Roul ties the rope around them. “Papa, you’ve tied them too tight.” LeFou whines, earning himself a slap in the face.

 

“S-sorry.” Roul pulls the hook back up, causing the rope to lift LeFou up, hit feet dangling almost a foot above the ground. LeFou wiggles around. “Papa, it hurts.” “Good.” Roul walks around LeFou, lifting the back of the boy’s shirt and throwing it over LeFou’s face, depriving him from his sight. “Papa, what are you doing?” LeFou wiggles again, his breathing coming out more and more erratically. “Stop moving, LeFou.”

 

Roul takes off his belt as LeFou hangs still. As soon as the lad stops moving, a harsh slapping sound is audible as the leather belt comes down the child’s bare back, _hard._ LeFou screams and cries as Roul continues to bring down the belt again and again and again, hitting harder with each blow. The boy bites his lip, trying to muffle his screams because he knows how much his papa hates it when he screams. Nausea comes up as LeFou listens to the belt coming down on his back, trying to ignore the feeling of his skin tearing apart and trying to desperately drown out the even, continues sound of his blood dripping down and mixing with the pool of blood beneath him.

 

_‘Papa loves me. Papa wouldn’t do this if he didn’t. This is what love it, this is what love should be. This is what I’m worth, this is what I deserve. Papa loves me.’_


	4. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou is entering a new part of his life, leaving his parent behind to fight in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter, mainly because it's a filler and I just wanted to upload. Thank you all for the amazing comments you keep giving :) It kind of surprises me how many people read this, so thank you.   
> XR.J.

**12 years later**

"The captain is looking for an attendant to join him to war." Roul hums. "So I've heard. What about it?" He turns to Melisende. "Monsieur Gaston is one of the most respected men Villeneuve has ever had the privilege of knowing. Sending LeFou with him might restore our family's honour." Melisende says casually, as if sending her only son off to a war he might never return from, is an everyday business. 

"LeFou wouldn't last a single day out there. He'll die as soon as the first canons go off." Roul turns on the water, cleaning the fool's blood off his hands from his visit minutes before this conversation. "Good riddance. And he'll even get a death a fool like him can only dream of. He'll die an honourable man." Roul nods thoughtfully. "You're right. It's more than he deserves, but restoring the family's name is the least he can do for us. I'll go into town today and see if Monsieur Gaston is in fact still searching for a right hand." Roul stands up, grabbing his coat. "I'll let you know his answer as soon as I return." "Roul, the fool will need to be taught everything he might need to please the Captain.  _Everything._ If the Captain wants him to take a bullet for him, he'll need to take that bullet. If the captain wants something to hit, he'll have to be there for Monsieur Gaston to hit. If the Captain needs the release his stress, LeFou will need to be ready to spread his legs when asked. Do you understand? You will need to teach him." "He's been unknowingly training for this his entire life, Melisende. I've never broken into the boy, and I will not, for Monsieur Gaston should be the one to do it. Show LeFou who he belongs to now." 

 

*

 

"Papa- What if I don't make it back?" "I pray every single day you won't return, for that will mean you'll have restored the family's honour. It's the right thing to do after you've destroyed it when you were born." Roul spits, untying the rope and dragging the 18-year-old boy to the house.

LeFou's eyes widen when he enters. He hadn't left the stalls for over a decade, yet his childhood home had not changed since he moved to live with the pigs.

"Get dressed in these." Melisende doesn't spare LeFou a second glance as she throws him the clothes. "Maman, they're a bit tight." LeFou says carefully. "You're just too fat!" Melisende screams, slapping LeFou's cheek. 

"He's here!" Roul hisses and LeFou freezes, tears in his eyes. "I really don't want to go to war, maman." "Can't you just do one bloody thing for us after everything we've done for you?!" LeFou hans his head. "Je suis desolée, Maman." He looks up smiling, his dimple popping out. "I love you, maman. I'll see you when I get back." Melisende turns away without a word. "Now go." Roul says, pushing LeFou out of the door and closing it after him. 

LeFou slowly makes his way over to the two horses. "Monsieur Gaston." He nods at the young man in front of him. Gaston can't be older than 21 years old, but the way he's mounted his horse, full of a confidence LeFou can only dream of, he looks much older. 

"What is your name, soldier?" Gaston asks him. LeFou doesn't meet his eyes when he answers. "Je m'appelle LeFou, Captain." "Fitting name. You know how to ride a horse, fool?" LeFou nods. "My father taught me." He glances back at his childhood home. "Well then, meet Pote, your horse. He's young, but loyal and will lead you in the most dangerous of battles." "Thank you, Captain." He mounts the horse. 

LeFou looks at his childhood home one more time, silently praying he might live long enough to it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a person were to eat large amounts of food, yet very little for long periods of time, only to eat a large amount once again, they fill gain weight. The body feels like it's starving and it's going to gather all the fat it can to last through famine so when a lot of calories are eaten the body is gonna store it all as fat. 
> 
> This is the reason for LeFou being overweight despite the fact that he's been underfed for 13 years of his life. I wasn't sure if you knew this (I didn't at first) so I figured I'd just add it.


	5. C'est la guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston shows LeFou what war can really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can definitely be skipped as it has a very explicit and graphic rape scene between LeFou and Gaston. I highly recommend not to read this if you can't handle that sort of thing. 
> 
> The pair has been fighting in the war for 7 months at this point in the story and they reclaim villages. That's all the must know there is in this chapter.

LeFou feels disgusting. It’s been months since he left his home and went to fight in the war. Truth be told, he isn’t even certain anymore what it is they’re fighting this war for.

“LeFou! Hurry!” Gaston yells at him and LeFou winces, spurring on Pote to ride next to Magnifique. Gaston shows LeFou his map with all the raided villages upon it. So far, they had managed to re-capture 9 of them in the past 7 months.

“We’ll ride into the next village and reclaim it. We’ll stay there for a week to regain our strength and refill our supplies. Jean send word of this to the other men.” Gaston barks at the messenger, who nods and hurries away.

The battle that follows is as vile and gruesome as the ones before. LeFou finds himself staying in the background as much as possible, just like the times before. Blood and violence are everywhere around the soldiers and LeFou knows he’ll have nightmares about this for the rest of his life, however short that might be.

A man breaks past Gaston and the other people at the front, heading straight for LeFou. LeFou hastily lowers his sword, trying to shield Pote from any potential danger. The man jumps over the horse, throwing LeFou off Pote, into the mud. LeFou groans from the weight on top of him andn squeals when he sees the man’s face only inches away from his own, his eyes glazed.

_I killed someone._

Gaston stomps over, pulling the corpse from LeFou, dragging the man on his feet. “This battle is over. We can rest now. Celebrate while you can, there’s enough women around to do so.” Gaston calls out to his men, before dragging LeFou off to the house where all the women have been held captive. “Gaston-” The other man doesn’t seem to hear him as he grins widely at the screams of the women as they’re being dragged away and taken by Gaston’s men. “Gaston! You can’t! These women – they’ve been put through hell already! Leave them be!”

He’s slammed back into the wall of a house, fingers cutting off his air supply. “You feel sorry for them? I’ll give you something to feel sorry for, LeFou.” There was a dangerous glint in Gaston’s eye as he spoke the words. LeFou swallows audibly, forcing a grin on his face. “We’re best friends. You’d never hurt me.” “We’ll see about that, my friend.”

*

LeFou yelps as he’s thrown onto the floor of the room Gaston has claimed for himself for that night. “You really are a fool. Don’t you know this is part of war? Us heroes deserve a prize.” “That can’t be women! It’s not right!” LeFou stutters as Gaston stalks through the room, sitting down on the bed. “Oh but it is. We do deserve a nice body to keep us warm at night, do we not? Undress.” Gaston barks and LeFou’s eyes widen. “Gaston?” “Are you deaf? Undress!” With shaking fingers, LeFou starts unbuttoning his vest. “Gaston-” “You’re going to do exactly as I tell you, won’t you, little fool?”

Once LeFou is completely naked, Gaston grins from where he’s seated on the bed. “Over here. On all fours, LeFou.” LeFou crawls over, shaking and tears threatening to spill from the humiliation. “You’re right. We are best of friends.” Gaston smiles at him and LeFou relaxes visibly. Gaston won’t hurt him unless he thinks LeFou did something wrong and even then, it would only be to keep him from making the same mistake again. Gaston is a good friend.

Gaston unbuttons his trousers, motioning to LeFou. “Gaston, I-” “You ruined my chance with the maidens, so it’s only fair for you to do it yourself, don’t you think. I’ll even daresay you’ll enjoy yourself.” Gaston forces LeFou’s mouth open and thrusts inside the wet heat. Tears spill down LeFou’s cheeks as Gaston groans appreciatively. LeFou gags, yet Gaston continues to thrust his large length down LeFou’s throat.

Gaston soon after pulls LeFou away, causing an obscene _pop._ “On the bed, hands and knees. Face down on the bed.” Gaston orders, and LeFou does as he’s told, breathing raggedly, trying to catch his breath. LeFou leans on his arms, body shaking visibly. He can hear Gaston’s clothes rustling. “You’re going to love this, _sodomite.”_ Gaston whispers in his ear, before entering him in one deep thrust, dry. LeFou screams as he feels his skin tearing and blood dripping down his legs.

It isn’t long before he drowns out the pain and faints.


End file.
